It's Time for a Baby
by kaylamariee
Summary: A/N: I do NOT own anything, but the ability to write and create a story the tv writers can not.     Marissa wants a child with Bianca and is going to do what it takes to become a mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Feedback will help me a lot while writing the little story (: Don't be shy please let me know where I need to improve. I also do ****NOT ****own any characters used in the fanfic. **

After being married for a year and a half Marissa wanted a child with Bianca and tonight was the night she was going to bring it to her wife's attention. That night was one of many rare nights they got to spend together alone. It was Friday night and Marissa got off of work before Bianca. She headed home quick and in a hurry to get dinner ready. When Marissa got in it was around five thirty which gave her enough time for a shower and to make her famous lasagna. The red head had set the table for two, dimmed the lights, set the table, lit a few candles and got everything ready to spend an amazing night with her wife. The food had been done and in the oven for about twenty minutes already and Marissa was still waiting so she decided to call Bianca.

"Hello beautiful." Bianca said as she answered her phone.

"Hey yourself. Where are you, babe?" Marissa asked with a little worry in her voice.

"I'm at the Miranda Center, why?" Bianca replied.

"I need you at home, now." Marissa tried to make it seem more important than it was.

"What? Is everything okay?" The brunette asked her wife.

"You'll see when you get here." Before Bianca could reply Marissa had already hung up the phone and began to wait patiently again, but this time with a class of wine and a little music.

Within twenty minutes the garage door was being opened and Bianca was parking her car. She rushed inside as if there was a fire blazing throughout the house, just to see the dim lighting coming from the kitchen.

"Wife?" Bianca called out.

"Kitchen!" Marissa exclaimed getting butterflies inside as she heard the heals of her wife's boots heading to the kitchen. Bianca stopped dead in her tracks when she saw everything Marissa had done for them.

"Baby, what's all of this?" Bianca asked a bit in shock. She walked over to Marissa who was going to speak, but was silenced by a sweet kiss that was placed upon her lips. The kiss lingered on her lips even after it was over.

"Well, we both have been busy and haven't had time to ourselves, so Krystal has the kids until we get them tomorrow and its just me." The red head kissed Bianca. "And." Another kiss was placed upon the brunette's lips. "You." Marissa smiled as she turned around and handed Bianca a glass of red wine.

"A girl could get use to this." Bianca said as she took a sip of her wine. "So, what's for dinner? I'm starving." She said playfully.

"Lasagna." Marissa said with a smile as she seen Bianca's eyes widen. "Sit. I will serve us." When Bianca sat Marissa walked over to the stove and took the lasagna out. She served them quickly, yet neatly. "Eat up. You'll need your energy for tonight." Marissa winked.

"Mrs. Montgomery Tasker are you trying to seduce me?" Bianca asked coyly as she began to eat her meal.

"Well, just a little." Marissa admitted between bites. Bianca set down her fork and looked at Marissa.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Must I always have an ulterior motive?" Marissa asked her wife.

"Yes." Bianca said with a slight chuckle. "So, babe, just tell me what's up?" Marissa took a deep breath before taking Bianca's hands with in her own.

"Promise not to freak out?" Marissa asked.

"Promise."

"Okay, so I was thinking… Well I was wondering." Marissa acted the way she did before she asked Bianca to make love to her for the first time.

"Do you want to make love to me?" Bianca teased and with that she saw the woman she loved blush a bright red.

"No. Yes. I mean that's not what I'm talking about Binks." Marissa replied. "I want to have a child with you." Marissa blurted it out waiting for Bianca's reaction.

"Really? You want to have a baby?" Bianca asked a bit shocked.

"Yes. I never got to feel what it was like to be pregnant, to have a baby, to be a "real" mother." Marissa used air quoted over the word real when she spoke. "I want to have that. Don't you want us to have a baby?" Marissa asked looking down feeling as if she should have never said anything.

"Of course I want you to know the feeling of being pregnant and to have a child that is ours, but you need to realize you are a real mother. You may not have gave birth to AJ, Gabby, or Miranda, but they see you as their mother because you are their mother." Before they could make any decision Bianca wanted Marissa to feel as if she was their children's mother.

"I know I'm their mother and I love them so much, but I want to have a child." Marissa spoke softly and with a bit of hesitation. "Can we have a baby Bianca?" She asked.

Bianca was silent for a little while, but them smiled. "Lets go make a sperm donor profile. We can put what we're looking for in the guy who we will want to make a baby with." The way Bianca said it didn't come out right, but Marissa knew what she was talking about.

"Lets go." Marissa kissed Bianca quickly before she ran into their home office and turned on the laptop. "Babe, are you coming?" Marissa yelled from upstairs.

"I'm right here." Bianca said as she walked into the office with her plate of food in her hand. "So, what are we looking for in a potential donor?" Bianca asked as she sat on the side of the laptop eating her food all the while Marissa was creating their profile.

"Tall, smart, hazel eyes, button nose, the list can go on for days." Marissa said with a smile.

"All reasonable things to want." Bianca said as she finished her lasagna. Marissa continued to make the profile clicking on everything they wanted in a donor.

"Look at all these matches." Marissa said excitedly. Thirty-two matches popped up on the screen. "Pick."

"Me pick?" Bianca asked a little confused. "You pick because if our baby comes our funny I blame you." Bianca joked and was playfully slapped on the thigh by her wife. "Okay, okay." Bianca leaned over a little and looked through the list of donors. "Donor 699677." That's who Bianca chose, but Marissa was lost in thought as she started at her wife wanting her in more ways than one. "Marissa." Bianca said waving her hand in front of her wife's face. "Did you hear what I said?" Marissa was snapped out of her thoughts.

"What did you say honey?" Marissa asked.

"I said I choose this one." Bianca pointed to donor 699677.

"Can we schedule the appointment for as soon as possible?" Marissa was practically begging and Bianca couldn't say no to her wife so she smiled.

"Of course we can." Bianca leaned down and kissed Marissa on the top of her head. After, she hopped off the desk and went back to the kitchen to clean up. While she cleaned she began to wash he dishes only to be pleasantly interrupted by her wife leaving gently kissed upon her neck.

"Stop washing dishes and come to bed." Marissa said between the kisses. Bianca turned off the water and turned to her wife gently placing her hands on the red head's hips.

"I love you, Marissa." Bianca said sweetly, but before she knew it she felt her wife's lips crash against her own. Marissa's tongue gently slid across Bianca's bottom lip asking for entrance which was happily granted.

"Upstairs?" Marissa asked as the pulled away reluctantly for air. Bianca shook her head no and smirked.

"Counter." Bianca said as she kissed Marissa again eagerly. The kiss intensified and Marissa was placed on the counter where they made love once, then they made their way to the couch, but ended in the bed room where they made love until they couldn't anymore.

The next morning Marissa woke up before Bianca which wasn't like her, but she was so excited to make an appointment to go get everything checked out to make sure she was even healthy enough to carry a child. So, she slipped out of bed and went into the office where she made an appoint to the doctor which was for one in the afternoon that same day.

Back in the bedroom Bianca began to stir a little and woke up when she realized her wife was gone. "Marissa." She said sleepily. When she got not reply she sighed. "Babe!" Her voice a bit louder. When Marissa heard she came into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she slipped back in her place in bed.

"Nothing now." Bianca said smiling as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Marissa's neck taking in her wife's smell. "Where were you?" She asked a short time after.

"Making a doctors appointment to see if I'm healthy and capable of carrying our child." Marissa said as she gently turned to face her wife.

"You're really excited?" Bianca said smiling.

"Of course I am. I mean with time I will be carrying our child." Marissa said as tears filled her eyes. "I just hope everything works out the way it should." Bianca wiped her wife's tears.

"Baby, it'll be fine and trust me pregnancy isn't all its cracked up to be. You're forgetting that there's mood swings, nausea, gigantic breast." Bianca teased, but it didn't change Marissa's mind.

"Bianca, I want a baby. I know it comes with its ups and downs but I'm willing to go through that so we can have a little one." Marissa kissed Bianca. "Will you come to the doctors with me today?" Marissa asked hoping she'd get a yes out of her wife.

"Of course." Bianca said as she kissed her wife once more. "Can we keep this between us until you get pregnant?" Bianca asked as she gently tucked Marissa's hair gently behind her ear.

"I promise this is between us." Marissa looked at the time which was 11:15pm. "Lets start getting ready."

As both women got ready for the appointment much wasn't said, but on the ride there the conversation didn't stop.

"Bianca, what if I can't carry our child? What if something is wrong with me and I can't carry to term? Bianca, what if?" Marissa had many what if questions that dealt with this situation.

"Marissa relax okay everything is going to be fine. You're going to be able to carry our child and everything is going to work out the way it should Stop stressing it isn't good for you. Especially if you plan on carrying our baby." Bianca drove with one hand and held Marissa's in another.

"You're right." Marissa leaned over and kissed Bianca on her cheek.

The rest of the ride was silent and when they arrived at the doctor's office both women looked at each other.

"Ready?" Bianca asked as she squeezed Marissa's hand reassuring her everything was going to be all right.

"Yes." Marissa said quietly.

Marissa signed in and they sat together waiting until they were called back. Once they were called back after ten minutes of waiting they walked back with the nurse to the quiet exam room. Within a few moments after getting her vitals taken the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mrs. & Mrs. Montgomery-Tasker. How are you two today?" Dr. Starker asked.

"Nervous." The both said with a laugh.

"I see you two wish to have a child?" He asked just to make sure he was correct.

"Yes." Bianca said with a smile as she held Marissa's hand.

"Well lets get this exam over with." The doctor examined Marissa, took some blood and ran routine test that took all of twenty five minutes. When he was done his gloves came off and he looked at both women. "From what I've seen Marissa you are completely healthy and capable of caring a child with no complications." He smiled and with that he went on to his next patients.

"All we have to do is get you inseminated." Bianca said before kissing her wife's forehead.

"Then the waiting begins." Marissa said as she got herself together and left the doctors office with her wife.

They had walked out to the car. "Can we go get the kids?" Marissa asked when she was all buckled in.

"Of course and when we get home we can make the appointment. The sooner we try the better." Bianca became more excited knowing they were going to try and have a child.

"Can't you picture it?" Marissa asked. "We will have four kids." She said in amazement just thinking about having a child made her smile like a crazy person.

"Do you want to have a boy, or a girl?" Bianca asked as she began too drive to the Martin residence.

"Either or maybe even both." Marissa answered.

"Both?" Bianca asked shocked.

"Yes. Then we get two for the price of one." Marissa joked.

"A baby for me and a baby for you." The brunette teased. "I can picture you pregnant, glowing and extremely happy."

"I'm already extremely happy, Bianca. But to have a child with you would just make it even better." She said happily.

They pulled up to the Martin's. "Remember don't say anything." Bianca mentioned as the got out and walked to the door where they knocked and waited patiently for an answer. When the door flung open the kids ran into the arms of their parents.

"Mommy!" The three children yelled and Krystal following behind them.

"Hey. You two have fun while the kiddies were away." Marissa's mother asked.

"Of course we did." Marissa was quick to answer. "Sorry, we can't stay long, but I'll call you soon." Marissa kissed Krystal on the cheek before the family headed to the car.

"Take care of my baby girl." Krystal told Bianca as they engaged in a hug goodbye.

"I always will." Bianca said with a smile.

The car ride home was filled with many questions, many answers and even Marissa having to turn around in her seat to stop the three children from bickering over who gets to pick the movie tonight. The ride felt like it took forever, but Bianca drove silently letting Marissa discipline the kids.

"We're home!" Bianca exclaimed happily as she pulled into the drive way. "You three behave, go wash up and get ready for a movie marathon." The kids cheered as they ran inside, but Marissa stayed behind in the car with Bianca. "Want me to call, or would you like to do it?" Bianca asked.

"I'll do it." Marissa said nervously. She grabbed her cell from her purse and dialed the sperm bank. She spoke with them, giving them the donor number and everything that was needed to proceed with the process. "Thank you. Good bye." Marissa hung up and looked at Bianca. "We have appointment on Monday at ten fifteen."

"I can't wait." Bianca kissed Marissa gently.

"Lets get inside before the kids come back out." Marissa whispered as they pulled apart from the kiss.

They went inside and spent the rest of the day watching 'Sleeping Beauty', 'The Little Mermaid' and 'X-Man'. The evening went great. The kids weren't arguing, they got an appointment to try and get pregnant, everything seemed to be falling into place just the way they had hoped.

_Coming up next: The Appointment._


	2. Trying

**_A/N: Sorry its a short entry, but school is getting harder, but I promise longer updates to come._  
><strong>

**Trying**

Waking up the next morning on the couch cuddled up between the children, Bianca smiled. She didn't want to wake anyone, so she got up as quietly as she could and headed up the stairs to make their appointment, so they could try for a baby. While upstairs making the appointment Bianca felt old emotions surface. As she sat thinking after the phone call Bianca thought of when she got pregnant with Gabby and how all of that played out. The tears filled her eyes and she began to silently sob.

Marissa was second to wake up, but she was nervous waking up and not seeing Bianca on the other side of the couch, so she did what any concerned wife would do she went to find her wife quietly. Marissa checked down stairs, but then headed up to the home office where she walked in on Bianca with her head down crying silently. She rushed over to her wife's side and began rubbing her back. "Bianca what's going on?" The redhead as with worry in her voice.

"Its nothing. I just let my emotions get he best of me." Bianca lifted her head and wiped her tears before facing her wife to tell her the real reason she was crying.

"Bianca, what emotions? Why haven't you said anything?"

"The feelings just came out today when I called to make our appointment to try and have the baby. I began to think about how everything happened with Gabrielle and it just scared me a little." Binks admitted.

"Babe, I'm not her. I won't let you, well you won't let me do this on my own." They had both agreed not to mention the R name in their home and Marissa just didn't like the name.

"I know, but I just felt afraid, nervous and happy all at the same time." The brunette bit her lip and looked down, but Marissa was smiling. _Why is she smiling? Bianca thought to herself. "Rissa, why are you smiling?"_

"_Because you aren't the only one who is feeling afraid, nervous and happy. I'm going to be carrying our little bundle of joy." She spoke with a slight giggle in her voice since she did laugh when she was nervous._

"_I know its just this means something different to me than it does to you." _

"_Bianca, I know, but I'm not her. This isn't the past and I know how to take care of you." Marissa smiled as she leaned in kissing Bianca lovingly. _

"_Gosh, I love you." Bianca chuckled and kissed Marissa again. "Oh, before I forget we have an appointment to get you pregnant." She playfully poked at her wife's stomach. Marissa giggled as she tried to get away, but Bianca caught Marissa and pulled her into her lap. "Kiss me." Bianca whispered inches away from her wife's lips and they kissed. The kiss was sweet, yet got intense when Marissa's tongue eagerly ran across Bianca's bottom lip for permission of entrance. As their tongues danced soft moans escaped from both women's throat, but the kiss was ended due to the lack of oxygen._

"_Wow." Marissa said quietly as she rested her forehead against Bianca's._

"_Wow is correct. I can't wait until you get pregnant."_

"_It may not happen at the first try, but if it does how will we tell everyone?" The question lingered for a while until the light bulb went off in both their minds._

"_Announcements." They said in unison._

_Next: Their First Time Trying_


	3. The First Time Trying

**A/N: I'm going to skip the whole artificial insemination scene since I have no idea how that goes. Bare with me a send me feedback and this story will be the best it can possibly be.**

_Chapter 3; The First Time Trying_

The next Monday was their first time trying to get pregnant and both women were extremely nervous, but Bianca wanted to be the strong one this time and be there for Marissa. So, that morning was going as any Monday would. The Tasker-Montgomery clan was all up by 6:30 am getting ready to begin the day. The kids of course had to go to school, so it was up to Bianca this morning to get the three children all ready before Kendall came to get them for school. The kids were fed, had backpacks and lunch boxes in hand when Kendall honked the horn. Bianca kissed each kid before letting them run to her sisters car.

When the kids were gone Bianca went upstairs to check on Marissa who was absent from the morning duties. "Baby, what's wrong?" Bianca asked as she knelt down in from of her wife who was sitting at the edge of the bed fidgeting with her hands. Marissa didn't look up as if she was in some kind of daze.

[I] I'm terrified that's what's wrong! [/I] Marissa thought, but couldn't vocally express it, so she shook her head. "Nothing, just nervous and ready to get this over with." Marissa was a bit cold that morning and the drive to the doctor's office wasn't any better.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on?" Bianca asked irritated as she parked her car and the question shocked Marissa.

"Bianca don't talk to me like that." Marissa said with little to know emotion behind it.

"Fine, forget I even asked. Lets just go in there and pretend like nothing is wrong when clearly you're terrified and don't want to say anything." Bianca went from upset to hurt her wife wouldn't share her feelings. "Rissa you're my wife and I know when something is wrong just please tell me why you're afraid."

"Bianca, what if I never get pregnant and can't give a child, or what if I get pregnant and become something you don't want anymore." The feeling began to surface and the tear filled the redhead's eyes.

"Marissa Tasker-Montgomery, I will never leave you. I will never abandon you nor will I ever be turned off by you." Bianca kissed her wife's temple. "You have nothing to worry about. I promised till death do us part and I meant it." Marissa looked up at Bianca and smiled.

"Lets go get pregnant then." They both chuckled as they got out the car and walked into the fertility clinic hand in hand. Bianca signed them in and they waited patiently in silence.

The women had been called to a room and that's where they waited for a while until the doctor came in. Questions were asked and answers were exchanged. With in a hour Marissa and Bianca were heading home both silently praying Marissa was pregnant.

The next few weeks had went on like everything was fine until on the fifth week from the exact day they tried to get pregnant Marissa up and went straight to the bathroom, where she vomited until their was nothing else to throw up besides her guts. She walked out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth with out even thinking to talk to pregnancy test that sat in the medicine cabinet. All the redhead did was climb back in bed.

"Bianca." She whispered as she shook her wife lightly.

"What?" The brunette asked sleepily.

"I just… I don't feel well." Marissa had never been pregnant , but it dawned on her when Bianca woke up out of sleep with a smile. "Do you think?" Marissa asked when she saw the smile that was on her wife's face.

"I don't know. Go take the test." She gently nudged happily skipped out of bed and went to the pregnancy test they had bought the day they had went to the fertility clinic. Bianca had noticed it was already five minutes till six so she climb out of bed and went to wake up their kids.

"Gabrielle its time to wake up baby girl." Bianca whispered as she kisses her daughter on the cheek. The little girl smiled.

"Morning mommy."

"Morning sweetie. Get up and brush your teeth while I go wake up Mimo and AJ." Bianca headed to the next door which read A.J.

"AJ." Bianca said sweetly as she began to tickle the little one. He began to squirm and laugh. "Time to get up and get ready for school. When you're done head to the kitchen. Its pancake Monday!" She said with a smile as the little boy jumped up and raced to the bathroom. Bianca walked a short distance to her eldest daughter's room.

"Miranda. Time to get ready for school." Bianca gently shook her daughter who was more dead than alive when she was sleeping. "Come on Miranda we go through this every week." Bianca shook her daughter once more.

"I want to sleep." Miranda said as she fell right back to sleep and made her mother resort to tickling the little girl who was not happy, yet giggled as she was being attacked by not only Bianca, but Marissa who decided to join in.

"We got a surprise for you kids." Marissa said with a smile knowing that would tip off Bianca and get Mimo up.

"What kind of surprise?" Miranda asked curiously.

"You'll find out when you're dressed and in the kitchen for pancakes." Marissa said and Bianca sat their smiling, but then ran behind Marissa who was heading to the kitchen.

"Are we having a baby?" Bianca whispered into her wife's ear as she wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist from behind.

"Yes." She said biting her lip waiting for a response.

"Perfect." Bianca said as she kissed her wife's neck. "Perfect way to start off pancake Monday." When the word pancake was said Marissa looked at Bianca.

"No speaking of food."

"But, you love pancake Monday." The morning sickness slipped Bianca's mind, but it quickly came rushing back when Marissa ran to the bathroom to again vomit. Bianca felt bad, but she knew she had to make the kids pancakes so she left Marissa to vomit and she went on to make Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes.

Within minutes the kids ran downstairs fully dressed as Bianca began to set the table. But, before the kids Bianca looked at them.

"Teeth." She said and all the kids smiled

"They're all brushed can we please eat?" AJ asked.

"Yeah and we want to know the surprise." Miranda added as the three of them sat down. Bianca began to serve the children pancakes with syrup and orange juice to wash it all down.

"We'll get to the surprise when you all finish eating." Bianca gave them the look which they fully understood. "You guys eat and I'm going to check on Marissa."

The kids continued to eat, but making sure not to rush just incase they would get a tummy ache. Bianca was taking the stairs two at a time as she went to check on her wife who was curled in bed.

"I don't like being pregnant." Marissa joked.

"Awe, babe, the morning sickness will go away with time, but you told Miranda there was a secret. You know they're downstairs waiting impatiently." Bianca kissed Marissa's forehead. "Lets tell the kids and you can sleep all you want after they leave for school?"

"Deal."

The children were all full and waiting patiently for their parents to come down and tell them what was going on. "Spill it." The three children said as their parents came into eye sight through the kitchen entrance.

"You guys are going to have a baby brother or sister." Marissa couldn't help herself. The kids looked at each other a bit confused.

"Wait, who's pregnant?" Miranda asked, even though she was eight years old she was pretty intelligent.

"Me." Marissa said smiling while Bianca held her from behind.

"What do you three think of having a little brother, or sister?" The brunette sked hoping for a happy go lucky set of children and she got what she wanted. The kids ran to hug Marissa.

"I hope it's a boy." AJ said as he rubbed his mothers belly.

"Me too." Gabrielle said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Marissa's belly. But, there was Miranda.

"Its going to be a little baby girl." Miranda said smiling and pretty confident with her decision.

"No it won't." AJ retorted.

"Yes it will." She replied.

"How do you even know! You aren't the doctor." The little boy said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Shut up!" She yelled at her step brother and the arguing wasn't only annoying the pregnant woman, but her wife as well.

"Both of you stop it!" Bianca said firmly and after her words were spoken they heard the horn of Kendall's car, but before goodbye kisses were given to the kids a few ruled were given.

"Before you three go promise you won't tell anyone not even Aunty Kendall that I'm pregnant okay?" Marissa said and she got a nod from the children. "Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky and all five of them promised each other it was a secret. "Now, behave and pay attention in class." Kisses and hugs were given and the kids were off to school.

"I'll clean up down here, you should go up to bed and sleep. You look tired." Bianca quickly kissed her wife before she began to clean the kitchen before getting ready to go to work.

**Up Next; "Living With A Pregnant Marissa"**


	4. What's the Sex?

As they made their way to the doctor's office the children sat in the back seat talking about baby names and what they'll do with their new siblings once they are born, but in the front both women held each others hand.

"They're excited." Bianca spoke loud enough so only Marissa could hear her.

"I think we're all a bit excited. I just want to know so we can make the nursery and think of names." Marissa smiled happily.

"Do you want boys or girls?" Asked the brunette.

"I would typically want another boy. Honestly, I don't want AJ to feel he has to protect us on his own or like he has to be the only guy around." Marissa was being honest about how she felt. "Is it selfish of me to want that?"

"Of course it's not selfish you want this for AJ not yourself. Believe me I'd like to have more little boys running around, but if it doesn't happen this time we can always have more." Bianca teased with a smile.

"Its your turn if we decide to have more children. I'm giving you two and have brought you one." Marissa was joking and Bianca could see that when her wife smirked.

"We're here." Bianca said as she parked the car in the spot closest to the door not only so Marissa didn't have to walk so far but they had the kids who'd probably dash to the door. The kids were the first ones out but they stood close to the car so they could walk in with their mothers.

"Lets get this over with." Marissa grabbed AJ's and Gabrielle's hand while Bianca grabbed Miranda and Gabrielle's hand as well.

"Are you guys sure you're ready and don't just want to wait til that babies come to find out what they are?" Bianca asked knowing the answer she'd get.

"No!" They all yelled at her before walking in through the doors which AJ held open for them.

"Thanks little man." Bianca said since she was last to walk in.

"I'm not a little man. I'm a big man." He deadpanned.

"Okay okay, thanks big man." Bianca kissed the top of his head before following the girls into the waiting area. "Did you sign in?" She asked her wife.

"Yeah, Sady said it won't be long they aren't as busy today." The redhead rested her hands on her ever growing belly while resting her head on Bianca's shoulder. "I'm so tired." She yawned.

"Who wouldn't be tired while pregnant with twins? When we get home babe you can sleep all you want and I'll entertain our kids while you rest." Bianca kissed the crown of Marissa's head.

"That's not fair. Ever since I got pregnant you have had the kids, making sure they don't bother me when I'm tired. I can handle it. Maybe you're the one who needs the rest."

"I'm fine. I've had the girls with me since I had each of them so adding AJ to the bunch is nothing. You're pregnant and need all the rest you can get before we have sleepless nights, short naps, and three hyper active children who need our attention." Bianca stated the obvious, but truly hid the fact she was tired. Taking care of three kids, a pregnant wife, and continuing to go to the Miranda center four times a week could make anyone just want to sleep.

"Bianca I'm pregnant not stupid."

"What?" Bianca was seriously caught off guard with that comment.

"I can see you're tired, so today after this you're going home to take a long nap, then after a hot bath."

"With bubbles?" Bianca stopped Marissa mid description which cause both of them to giggle.

"Yes, baby, with as many bubbles as you want. The kids will be my responsibility for the rest of the day." Marissa kissed Bianca so lovingly, but the kiss was interrupted by their kids.

"Not, in public." Miranda spoke quietly and sounded just like Erica.

"That is little Erica Kane." Marissa whispered in Bianca's ear. The women chuckled.

"Mrs. Tasker-Montgomery." Their name was called and the family of five stood up and headed straight to the exam room which they were told, "The doctor will be in shortly."

"Thank you miss." Gabrielle said with a smile before the young nurse stepped out of the room.

"Okay, so when the doctor comes in we can stand on the opposite side of where the doctor is." Bianca explained to the kids what was going to happen and they all seemed quite fascinated to find out what their siblings were going to be. With in four minutes the doctor was knocking on the door and asking for permission to step in.

"Hello." The doctor said extending his hand to shake the kids. "I love to see when parent's bring their children for this process."

"Can we find out today what our baby sibling is going to be?" Miranda always used proper language. Even though she was nine she had the mentality of someone many years older. She was seriously Erica's little mini me.

"Of course we can. Mrs. Tasker-Montgomery may you lift your shirt. We can't keep the family waiting now can we?" The rhetorical question was answered by the five of them anyway.

"No, you can't." The family spoke in unison and smiled when the gel was applied to Marissa's stomach and the heart beat filled the room.

"Is that the babies?" AJ asked as the two little babies that grew inside Marissa popped up on the screen.

"Yes this is your baby brother." The doctor pointed to the screen. "Then this is baby sister." He pointed to the other baby which was on the right side of Marissa.

"Are you sure it isn't two boys?" All of them asked at different times.

"I know for sure this is a boy." The doctor pointed back to the first child. "This is a sixty percent chance of being a little girl. Due to the way the baby is positioned we can't get a clear picture if its a little girl or a little boy, but we can try to find out at your next appointment." The doctor got a nod from each person in the room and continued with the rest of the appointment by doing a few more examinations and an amnio just to make sure everything was going okay. Bianca waited in the waiting room with the kids not wanting them to see exactly everything their other mother had to go through, but she really wanted to be in there for her wife. Not long after Marissa walked out with a smile and the ultrasound pictures of their baby.

"Lets go." Marissa said as she headed for the door which AJ happily opened.

"So, we know we're having one boy." AJ said as everyone headed out the door and to the car.

"Yeah. I hope its two boys." Miranda said.

"Me too." Gabrielle agreed.

"Well you know it maybe a boy and a girl, but doesn't mean things will be any different than if it was two boys. We'll love them just the same and you guys will too." Bianca said as she helped her wife into the car.

"Your mother is right. The gender of the baby has nothing to do with the way he/she will act." Bianca always wanted their kids to keep an opened mind and to not stereotype or be prejudice.

"We know that its just there is a lot of women in our house. Plus Aunty Kendall, grandma Erica, Greenlee." Miranda pointed out.

"Wow that is a lot." Bianca said. "I never noticed." Bianca grew up with these women and never thought of it as being to much.

"Well hopefully we get to bring two healthy happy babies into this world." Marissa said before relaxing in the passenger seat, but her eyes almost popped out of her head. "They kicked!" She exclaimed and snatched Bianca's hand off the steering wheel placing her hand on her belly so she could feel the baby kick.

"That just made this day even more perfect." Bianca leaned over kissing her wife. "I love you." She said against her lips.

"I love you." She said smiling back. "Now lets go home and celebrate." Marissa winked.

"You two are grossing us out back here." AJ said as he and his siblings sat with their arms crossed giving their parent's the death glare.

"Fine." Bianca sighed starting the car and began to drive home, but at a stop light she checked her text messages.

"When the kids sleep tonight you and I are going to celebrate ;)" The message made her look at her wife who wore a grin across her face.

"Can't wait." Bianca replied before taking off at the green light riving a little fast than she normally does.

Getting home that afternoon was a priority for Bianca Montgomery. She broke a few traffic violations and sped faster than usual, but it turned her wife on in a way that can not be described. The kids were dead asleep in the back seat of the car, so when Bianca's car came to a stop she looked at her wife then to her sleeping children in the back seat.

"Leave them and celebrate, or wake them up and wait until tonight?" The brunette asked her wife.

"Babe, as much as I'd want to leave them here and celebrate with you we can't leave them in the car. Lets carry them to bed."

"You get Gabrielle and I'll get the other two." Bianca was first out of the car and it surprised her that she could actually carry her eldest daughter. She walked as fast as she could to get her child to her room for a nap. As she walked up the stairs she stopped for a breather then continued up the stairs and into the first room on the right which was Miranda's room. She laid her child down in the respective bed and headed back down to get the sleeping boy. When she got to the garage AJ was in the car, but Marissa and Gabrielle were gone and she did not see Marissa walk up the stairs, so _"Where was she?"_ asked Bianca as she carried the boy who was slightly larger than her daughter, but she managed to get him upstairs and in bed.

"Now, where is my wife and daughter?" Bianca whispered to herself as she walked into the bed room she shared with Marissa just to see her wife and daughter sprawled out in the middle of the bed sleeping peacefully. "So, much for celebrating." The brunette mumbled to herself as she walked out the room and headed down stairs to the kitchen where she thought of something to make for lunch. She stood there for a little while before she thought of dinosaur nuggets and french fries. They weren't the type to feed their children junk food, but Bianca was tired and thought of something that was quick and easy for her.

As she began to cook for her family knowing the kids wouldn't be asleep long she didn't realize her wife was standing in the door way watching her, but not only was Bianca was cooking she was singing as well. Bianca sang her heart out and stopped when she felt her wife's arms wrap around her waist from behind kissing her exposed shoulder since she wore a spaghetti strapped shirt that day.

"I love the way you sing." Marissa whispered in Bianca's ear as she gently began to kiss her neck. Bianca tilted her head giving Marissa more access which she gladly excepted. Marissa continued to assault her wife's neck gently sucking and biting.

"Marissa Tasker-Montgomery don't you dare leave a hickey on my neck." Bianca feeling where Marissa was going with this.

"But, baby..." Marissa whined and gave her best pouting face. Bianca sighed and turned to face her wife.

"No, buts. My mom would kill me and everyone would talk about it. It'll be all over the news." Bianca began to ramble and her lips were silence when Marissa kissed her.

"Shut up and just let me please you." Marissa said against her wife's lips. The kiss was deep, passionate, romantic and full of sexual frustration.

"We've got fourteen minutes." Bianca said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Here?" Marissa asked as she began to slide her hands under her wife's shirt.

"Yes, hurry." Bianca knew if they didn't get it done before the kids woke up it would never get done. So, there in the kitchen Bianca pleasured her wife and was pleasured in return. It was quick, yet satisfied both their needs.

"You owe me so much more tonight." Marissa whispered in Bianca's ear before she left her wife sitting on the counter pleased in every way possible.

"_That woman is going to be the death of me." _Bianca thought to herself and composed herself as well as she cleaned the kitchen to leave no evidence of their fun times behind.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Miranda said as she sat at the table.

"The food will be ready in a second." Bianca got the food together and served her child then served the other two children who walked in shortly after. "Did you three see Marissa go upstairs?" Asked the brunette.

"Shower." The three kids said as they were occupied on eating.

"Finish up here and choose a movie we can all watch tonight. No fighting." Bianca said as she took this opportunity to take a cat nap.

**Next: An Even More Pregnant Marissa**


	5. Morning

A/N: I know its very short, but I will come through with an amazing story and fantastic ending. I promise!

It was seven months since Marissa was with child and the sex of the second baby had now been identified they were having two healthy baby boys. The family couldn't be more ecstatic. Krystal was picking out names and Erica was finally excited about the idea of Marissa giving birth to her two new grandchildren. Erica was so excited she took the girls and AJ off the ladies hands for two full weeks. Bianca and Marissa couldn't wait to just lounge around the house doing what they wish when they wish to do it. Don't get them wrong they loved their children but with two more on the way they knew there would be no free time at all.

"Babe…" Bianca whispered as she woke up at ten am thinking they had forgotten to wake the kids. But, Marissa didn't budge. "Marissa!" Bianca decided to yell.

"What!" Marissa answered as she turned on her other side to face Bianca. "You just ruined a perfectly good dream, just thought I should let you know." Marissa sighed knowing Bianca got the hint of irritation.

"Well, sorry sleeping beauty, but we forgot to wake up the kids for school." Bianca slung the covers off her body as she got out of bed.

"They aren't home baby and they won't be home for 16 more days, or did you forget your mother took them for a few weeks to give us some time alone before these two little boys grace this world." Marissa rubbed her belly as she spoke. "Come back to bed." Marissa said with a smirk. Bianca shook her head and got back into the bed she shared with her wife.

"I love you." Bianca kissed her wife. "And I love you two!" She said happily as she placed kisses all over Marissa's belly causing the babies to begin kicking. "Jeez, our kids don't want my kisses already." Bianca pouted, but the pout was soon removed when Marissa's lips touched hers.

"They need names." Marissa said as she pulled away.

"You're thinking about baby names now?" Bianca asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, I'm to big to even moves right now, Bianca" Marissa felt horrible that she turned her wife on, yet couldn't satisfy her needs.

"Fine, you think of names while I take a cold shower and trust me baby you're absolutely perfect." Bianca kissed her wife then her wife's belly before heading off to shower. While Bianca showered Marissa began to clean.


	6. The End

Getting home that afternoon was a priority for Bianca Montgomery. She broke a few traffic violations and sped faster than usual, but it turned her wife on in a way that can not be described. The kids were dead asleep in the back seat of the car, so when Bianca's car came to a stop she looked at her wife then to her sleeping children in the back seat.

"Leave them and celebrate, or wake them up and wait until tonight?" The brunette asked her wife.

"Babe, as much as I'd want to leave them here and celebrate with you we can't leave them in the car. Lets carry them to bed."

"You get Gabrielle and I'll get the other two." Bianca was first out of the car and it surprised her that she could actually carry her eldest daughter. She walked as fast as she could to get her child to her room for a nap. As she walked up the stairs she stopped for a breather then continued up the stairs and into the first room on the right which was Miranda's room. She laid her child down in the respective bed and headed back down to get the sleeping boy. When she got to the garage AJ was in the car, but Marissa and Gabrielle were gone and she did not see Marissa walk up the stairs, so "Where was she?" asked Bianca as she carried the boy who was slightly larger than her daughter, but she managed to get him upstairs and in bed.

"Now, where is my wife and daughter?" Bianca whispered to herself as she walked into the bed room she shared with Marissa just to see her wife and daughter sprawled out in the middle of the bed sleeping peacefully. "So, much for celebrating." The brunette mumbled to herself as she walked out the room and headed down stairs to the kitchen where she thought of something to make for lunch. She stood there for a little while before she thought of dinosaur nuggets and french fries. They weren't the type to feed their children junk food, but Bianca was tired and thought of something that was quick and easy for her.

As she began to cook for her family knowing the kids wouldn't be asleep long she didn't realize her wife was standing in the door way watching her, but not only was Bianca was cooking she was singing as well. Bianca sang her heart out and stopped when she felt her wife's arms wrap around her waist from behind kissing her exposed shoulder since she wore a spaghetti strapped shirt that day.

"I love the way you sing." Marissa whispered in Bianca's ear as she gently began to kiss her neck. Bianca tilted her head giving Marissa more access which she gladly excepted. Marissa continued to assault her wife's neck gently sucking and biting.

"Marissa Tasker-Montgomery don't you dare leave a hickey on my neck." Bianca feeling where Marissa was going with this.

"But, baby..." Marissa whined and gave her best pouting face. Bianca sighed and turned to face her wife.

"No, buts. My mom would kill me and everyone would talk about it. It'll be all over the news." Bianca began to ramble and her lips were silence when Marissa kissed her.

"Shut up and just let me please you." Marissa said against her wife's lips. The kiss was deep, passionate, romantic and full of sexual frustration.

"We've got fourteen minutes." Bianca said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Here?" Marissa asked as she began to slide her hands under her wife's shirt.

"Yes, hurry." Bianca knew if they didn't get it done before the kids woke up it would never get done. So, there in the kitchen Bianca pleasured her wife and was pleasured in return. It was quick, yet satisfied both their needs.

"You owe me so much more tonight." Marissa whispered in Bianca's ear before she left her wife sitting on the counter pleased in every way possible.

"That woman is going to be the death of me." Bianca thought to herself and composed herself as well as she cleaned the kitchen to leave no evidence of their fun times behind.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Miranda said as she sat at the table.

"The food will be ready in a second." Bianca got the food together and served her child then served the other two children who walked in shortly after. "Did you three see Marissa go upstairs?" Asked the brunette.

"Shower." The three kids said as they were occupied on eating.

"Finish up here and choose a movie we can all watch tonight. No fighting." Bianca said as she took this opportunity to take a cat nap.

It was seven months since Marissa was with child and the sex of the second baby had now been identified they were having two healthy baby boys. The family couldn't be more ecstatic. Krystal was picking out names and Erica was finally excited about the idea of Marissa giving birth to her two new grandchildren. Erica was so excited she took the girls and AJ off the ladies hands for two full weeks. Bianca and Marissa couldn't wait to just lounge around the house doing what they wish when they wish to do it. Don't get them wrong they loved their children but with two more on the way they knew there would be no free time at all.

"Babe…" Bianca whispered as she woke up at ten am thinking they had forgotten to wake the kids. But, Marissa didn't budge. "Marissa!" Bianca decided to yell.

"What!" Marissa answered as she turned on her other side to face Bianca. "You just ruined a perfectly good dream, just thought I should let you know." Marissa sighed knowing Bianca got the hint of irritation.

"Well, sorry sleeping beauty, but we forgot to wake up the kids for school." Bianca slung

the covers off her body as she got out of bed.

"They aren't home baby and they won't be home for 16 more days, or did you forget your mother took them for a few weeks to give us some time alone before these two little boys grace this world." Marissa rubbed her belly as she spoke. "Come back to bed." Marissa said with a smirk. Bianca shook her head and got back into the bed she shared with her wife.

"I love you." Bianca kissed her wife. "And I love you two!" She said happily as she placed kisses all over Marissa's belly causing the babies to begin kicking. "Jeez, our kids don't want my kisses already." Bianca pouted, but the pout was soon removed when Marissa's lips touched hers.

"They need names." Marissa said as she pulled away.

"You're thinking about baby names now?" Bianca asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, I'm to big to even moves right now, Bianca" Marissa felt horrible that she turned her wife on, yet couldn't satisfy her needs.

"Fine, you think of names while I take a cold shower and trust me baby you're absolutely perfect." Bianca kissed her wife then her wife's belly before heading off to shower. While Bianca showered Marissa began to clean.

Marissa was now 34 weeks pregnant and that is a long time for someone carrying twins. She waddled everywhere and slept any chance she got. She even felt bad that she had to leave Bianca with the kids sometimes to nap. At 28 weeks Marissa was put on bed rest which she reluctantly agreed to. But, this particular Friday morning Marissa had some sharp pains shooting down her back.

"Bianca!" Marissa yelled from the bed as she tried to stand up. "Babe!" She continued to yell, but looked at the time realizing Bianca went to take the kids to school, so she would get ready for the hospital. With in thirty minute Bianca was back and Marissa was laying in bed waiting.

"Rissa what's wrong?" Bianca asked as she noticed the bag next to the bedroom door and the expression on Marissa's face.

"It hurts Binks." Marissa said with tears in her eyes. "I think its time." Marissa spoke softly as she rode out her next contraction that were at least 20 minutes apart.

"Come on. Lets get you to the hospital." Bianca kissed Marissa softly before helping her up, and grabbing everything needed for when they arrive at the hospital.

Do to traffic it took it took Bianca and Marissa thirty minutes to get to the Labor and Delivery wing at the hospital. "Come on sweetie." Bianca whispered as she helped her wife out of the car.

"What about the kids?" Marissa asked always worrying about everyone but her self.

"Kendall will get the kids. You just need to focus on your breathing and relaxing."

"How do you expect me to relax when I'm about to push two four and a half pound kids out of my wooha!" Marissa yelled as they walked into the hospital.

"Fine." Is all Bianca said knowing she couldn't take anything Marissa said to heart. As they walked up to the desk Bianca checked Marissa in before they got settled into the room Bianca knew they'd be in for many, many hours before their little boys would grace the world. "Do you want an epidural?" Bianca knew Marissa was against it but they had sat in silence for the past hour and all Bianca could do was hold her wife's hand through all the pain.

"No. No, drugs." The redhead said as her last contraction began to fade. "I love you." Marissa said with a smile.

"And I love you." Bianca kissed her wife's forehead and then the doctor happen to walk in.

"Okay, we're going to see how for you've come." The doctor was sweet and just wanted the best for both mother and child. As she checked Marissa he looked at her. "You're at a 7. This is your last chance to get the epidural before you start pushing." Marissa's water had broken shortly after they got to the hospital and she had now been in labor for four hours. The babies would be coming shortly and that is pretty quick for a first time mother.

Marissa was about to say no to the epidural until she got her next contraction that changed her mind. "Give me the epidural!" She practically yelled.

"Are you sure baby?" Bianca asked as she laced her fingers together with her wife's.

"Yes. It hurts baby." Marissa yet again had tears streaming down her face. "Please."

"I'll get the anesthesiologist in here ASAP." The doctor hurried out the room to get the epidural ordered. With in the next five minutes the epidural was administered.

"Sh*t." Marissa exclaimed when the needle was inserted into her back as she held onto her Bianca.

"Don't think about it babe, lets think of names for our precious little boys."

"They better be precious!" Marissa joked as she looked at the monitor which tracked her contractions and realized she felt nothing. "Drugs are an amazing gift!" Bianca couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, baby you should try and rest before you have to push Domnic and Frankie out."

Marissa gave her wife a confused look. "No Frankie, but yes on the Domnic."

"Then how about Donatello?" Bianca teased.

"We're not having ninja turtles!" Marissa laughed.

"Fine, then you pick the name."

"Avery Jacob Montgomery Tasker, and Domnic Angelo Montgomery Tasker." Marissa could only help but smile when she named their little boys.

"Perfect." Bianca kissed her wife.

"I need to push." Marissa said once they pulled away from their kiss.

After Marissa said she needed to push they called in the doctor who explained how everything was going to happen and told Marissa to push when she felt like when she needed to.

"Come on baby you can do it." Bianca tried to use words of encouragement as her wife held her hand in a death grip.

"Bianca I love you, but please shut up!" Marissa yelled as she pushed. The epidural began to wear off and she felt the pain of child birth. "I"m NEVER having kids again." Marissa exclaimed.

"Mrs. Montgomery-Tasker you're doing fine. Baby A is almost out just one big push!" The doctor said.

Marissa began to push and everyone began to count. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9... And here's baby A."

Both women burst into tears when the first baby was out. Bianca got to cut the cord and watch them clean up the baby even though she was still by her wife's side.

"Just one more." Bianca whispered as she kissed her wife's brow.

"Okay." Marissa whispered softly as she began to push baby B out.

Marissa pushed out the second baby a lot easier then the first. It took about fourteen minutes but both their boys where out, happy and healthy. Bianca got to cut the cord for both her boys. After Marissa was all cleaned up and the boys were weighed in. Baby A was Avery Jacob and baby B was Domnic Angelo. Avery weighed 5lbs 2oz weighing in at the biggest while Domnic Angelo was old 3lb 5oz. Both being average size for twins.

"I want to see my boys." Marissa said with a smile as she looked up at her wife who was in a trance as she watched the nurses with their boys. The nurse heard the request and took the boys right over handing Domnic to Marissa and Avery to Bianca, both parents burst into tears when they had their little boys in their arms.

"They're perfect." Bianca whispered as she kissed their son's forehead.

"Our family is now perfect, but I'm never giving birth again!" Marissa said in a joking tone of voice but was beyond serious.

"That's fine. I think we'll be just as perfect with our five little ones." Bianca rocked their baby boy to sleep while the other which Marissa held was playing with her finger.

"I love you." Marissa said to her boys and Bianca.

"And we love you."

Their family was now complete and nothing in the world seemed to matter to them, but now their three boys, two girls and each other.


End file.
